


Remember Me

by writingmermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Castiel Novak heard when he woke was a very angry man yelling something about his husband. Part of him wondered why there was a strange man yelling in his room while the other part tried to think past the ache making it’s way through his forehead. Castiel must’ve made a noise as there was suddenly a gorgeous green eyed man standing next to him, clutching his hand.</p>
<p>Castiel ended up in a coma after hitting his head in a car accident. Six months later, he wakes up with no memory of the last seven years. Seven years in which he met and married a gorgeous man named Dean. Except he has no idea who Dean is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I decided to do a cheesy Vow AU type thing. So here goes nothing!

The first thing Castiel Novak heard when he woke up, was a very angry man yelling something about his husband. Part of him wondered why there was a strange man yelling in his room while the other part tried to think past the ache making it’s way through his forehead. Castiel must’ve made a noise as there was suddenly a gorgeous green eyed man standing next to him, clutching his hand.

"Cas? Are you in pain baby?” He asked in a raspy voice. There was so much love in his eyes it took Castiel's breath away. Whoever his husband was, he was a lucky man. When he realized that they were holding hands, Castiel blinked at the stranger and took his hand away. “I...I...who are you?” The stranger stepped back as if slapped. “Cas, it’s me _Dean_ , your husband.”

Castiel stared at Dean as he tried to remember him. Where there should be memories of their life together, there was empty space and holes. He should remember his husband, hell he should remember coming out to his family. “I don’t know you.” He muttered guiltily. There was a strange urge in his gut to comfort this man. The hurt look on Dean's face made Castiel's stomach ache for the man. Dean looked like he was on the verge of tears. “I...I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” He stammered as he practically ran from the room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dean barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up the coffee and sausage he’d had for breakfast. Cas didn’t remember him. His husband of three fucking years didn’t remember him, the love of his life had no idea who he was. Before Cas had woken up Dean had been afraid that he would die but this was _much_ worse. Dean slowly became aware of Sam pounding on the bathroom door, loudly asking if he was okay. Dean opened the door and shook his head. “Cas doesn’t remember me Sammy. He has _no_ idea who I am.”

After Dean had composed himself, Cas’ doctor made his way over. “Mr. Novak, your husband has Retrograde Amnesia, he cannot remember events before his accident. It appears that the loss starts around his junior year of college. So in his mind, he’s 21 and not 28.” The doctor went on to explain how to deal with this and what to expect but Dean couldn’t hear anything but a loud buzzing.

A few hours later, Dean stepped into his husband’s room holding a bouquet of flowers. Taking a deep breath, he slid into the chair next to Cas’ bed. “Hi Castiel, I’m Dean Winchester.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel looked up from his book to see Dean sitting next to him. “Hi Castiel, I’m Dean Winchester.” Castiel nodded and slowly set down his book. “Nice to meet you, where are my parents?” Dean looked down at the floor as if he hoped he wouldn’t be the one to answer this question. “You don’t talk to them. They threw you out when you came out. You still talk to Gabe and Anna and your cousin Balthazar though.” It was his worst fear that his parents would react the way that they apparently had. “So I don’t have a family anymore?” “You hav--had us. You had me and my brother Sammy and our adoptive father Bobby. And we were the only family you needed.” Castiel nodded, his headache returning. “I’d like to rest now Dean.”

**  
  
**

The next day Dean was back with more flowers. Castiel nodded as Dean took his place in the bedside chair. “Dean, what’s my job?” “You’re a Kindergarten teacher at the local school. I’m a mechanic and Sam’s a lawyer.” “Where do we live?” “In a tiny beach house that you picked out. It’s beautiful and perfect.” Dean was smiling as he spoke and Castiel realized with a start he liked seeing Dean smile. His smile was gorgeous.

It became a routine for Dean to come sit next to him and tell him about their life. At first the questions were simple things like how long have we been together? How old am I? How old are you? But with time they got more and more complicated. The day Castiel was released, he finally found the courage to ask Dean the thing he’d been dying to know.   
  


“Dean, how did we meet?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dean nearly choked on his burger when Castiel asked his newest question. “Well,” Dean paused to take a drink, “your car broke down and you brought it into my shop. I saw you the day you dropped it off and I convinced Bobby to let me work on it. I kept delaying things until I figured out a way to talk to you. Finally, I finished and you came to pick it up.” Dean chuckled at the memory, it was one of the happiest that he had. “I thought I had it all figured out what I was going to say to you. And then you came into the shop and you were so beautiful that I stumbled through what I’d planned. Finally, I managed to ask you out and you said yes because you pitied me. I don’t think I’ve been happier. Unless you count our wedding, I was pretty damn happy that day.”

The memories came rushing back. The time that they slow danced in the rain. Their first kiss. The first time they made love. Their weekends away. When they bought the house. Their trip to Paris. When Cas asked him to be his husband. Their wedding. Their honeymoon. Every happy memory that they had together. It finally occurred to Dean just how hard it would be to fill Cas in on their life. How was he supposed to explain these memories to Cas? There weren’t words to explain how Cas made him feel.

“Are you okay Dean?”  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you okay Dean?”  
  


Dean looked up and absently nodded. “Yeah, fine.” He didn’t want to admit that he was nearly in tears. “No you’re not Dean.” Cas took his hand and gave him a sympathetic look. Dean ripped his hand away as if he had been shocked. “Don’t Cas. I can’t right now.” He stood and angrily stalked across the small restaurant.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Dean’s anger scared Castiel. What was there to be angry about? He was just trying to help. “I’m sorry Dean.” Dean gave him an angry look. “Sorry for what Cas? Sorry that you fucked up and drove your car over a cliff? Sorry that you don’t remember me? Sorry that I have to fucking start my life over? Which one are you sorry for?!” Castiel flinched at the yelling. “I’m sorry that I hurt you.” He whispered without meeting Dean’s angry eyes. Most of the diner was looking at them unabashedly. “Shit Cas, I’m sorry. This is just really hard.” “It’s hard for me too Dean. I can’t remember anything. I don’t know what I’ve done in these last seven years. I don’t know you and you just expect me to pick up where we left off. I can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t.”

 

Dean’s face fell. “Oh.” Castiel really did wish that they could just pick up where they left off. It would make everything easier for the both of them. But when he looked at Dean, he didn’t feel the love he was supposed to feel for his husband. “I wish I could Dean. But I...can’t. I think I need to go and find out who I am.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dean was nearly in tears. His world had been off center since Cas woke up but he’d mistakenly assumed that everything would be okay. Cas would remember who they were and how much they loved each other and everything would be perfect. But Cas didn’t and now he wanted to “find himself.” What the fuck did that even mean? He could find himself again with dean at his side. Just because Cas he no clue who he was, he didn't have to give up what they had together. A tiny voice in Dean's head reminded him that he'd do anything to make Cas happy. And if it made him happy to leave Dean, Dean would just have to survive. 

 

He’d been nodding stupidly since Castiel had started talking. “We can draw up the papers Monday morning. I assume that Michael is still a lawyer?” Dean nodded, not bringing up the fact they Cas hadn’t talked to Michael in four years. Cas' business voice was out, make Dean feel like one of his five year old students. "Whatever you want Castiel." 

Cas agreed to stay in the house, but in a different room of course. After Dean had situated his husband in the guest bedroom, he went back to what had been their bedroom. The day had been exhausting but Dean couldn’t fall asleep. It had been a struggle to learn to sleep in their giant bed alone and now, even though he had his husband back, the bed seemed bigger than ever. What was he supposed to do? He’d built his life around Cas and being Cas’ husband and now that was over.

With a painful shock, Dean realized that he’d never get to hold Cas again. He’d never feel his husband kiss him again. He’d never make love to Cas, he’d never taste him. Despite his insistence that he wouldn’t cry over this, Dean felt hot tears sliding down his face. He’d been walking around numb and now his heart had shattered. A muffled, agonized cry came from his mouth. God he was so stupid to think that Cas could ever love him again. It had been a miracle the first time, a second time was too good to be true.

**  
**Finally, after an hour of crying, Dean sank into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be cheesy and cute but it turned into pure angst. I swear I didn't plan this.


End file.
